Queen Katie Lea
by dreamninja
Summary: This is my first wrestling fanfic hope yall like it. Katie Lea was a wonderful queen but everything changed when Dean Ambrose came into her life.


_This is my first wrestling story hope yall like it I only own Sara and Anna_

Queen Katie Lea was a young beautiful woman. Her parents had died about a year ago when she was 18 so she took on the role of queen of Radiant Garden. All of the people in the kingdom loved she was a good queen she didn't like sitting through the long boring meetings she would rather be exploring the castle. It had secret passages that no one knew about yet.

But she had to sit through a meeting with her parents most trusted advisor John Cena. "Now my queen I know you are still getting over the loss of your parents but as you know you are now 19 and it is about time for you to get married." "John why do I need a man i'm perfectly capable of running the kingdom by myself?Now if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to,"Katie Lea said leaving. She knew John was right but she wasn't ready to be married yet. She wanted to be free she didn't want a man holding her back. Later that day a man arrived. "Um excuse me who are you?" She asked. "You don't know who I am. Im Randy Orton prince of Viperville. "Hello I am.." He cut her off "It doesn't matter who you are dollface as long as you stand by my side look pretty and have my kids" he said. She was taken aback by what he said what a jerk. "Mr Orton I think it is time for you to leave before I have my guards escort you out" she said trying to keep her calm. "Alright I understand I will leave" he said leaving on his own will."Wow what a jerk. This is why I don't want to get married" Katie said knowing John saw the whole thing."Im sorry my queen I didn't know Mr. Orton was so rude.I have also arranged for a possible suitor to come every day this week." John said. "Its ok John I noticed your right and I should be thinking about what's best for my kingdom. And call me Katie you don't have to be so formal." Tomorrow Batista will arrive.

_The next day_

She woke up and attended to a few duties until got was very muscular and walked in the gardens and talked. Or at least he talked he never gave her a chance to make it worse all he talked about was himself he was so an hour she couldn't take anymore and polietly excused herself. Later that night John went into her room. "Why did you ditch Batista today" John asked politely."He was conceded all he talked about was himself I didn't get to talk once." she said getting angry thinking about the week was over she still hadn't found a guy she of them could look past her beauty they didn't even try to get to know her. Then while she was sitting in her throne room a hooded figure came through the door. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am the king of Hollow Bastion"the masked man said. "I am the queen of Radiant Garden and I know you aren't good so I am going to politely ask you to leave my castle"She said trying to act calm. "No I will not leave till I have what is rightfully mine" He said. "Very well then you leave me no please escort this man out" she said sternly. Much to her surprise her guards turned on her and sided with the hooded man. "what is the meaning of this?" Katie Lea asked starting to panic."These guards are actually my men and have been working as spies. Not all of your guards are traitors though the ones that are good are arranged to be killed." he said like it was no problem. "Please don't do that why are you here what could you possibly want with my kingdom."she asked getting frightened. "I need a queen I have no use for this kingdom." He said. "If I go with you and become your queen will you please spare my is filled with many innocent people and if you let them live I swear I won't try to run away just pease spare them." she begged. "Alright then I Seth will lead you to the horses so we can leave"the mysterious man he was walking out the door he whispered in Roman's ear "after we are far enough away from the kingdom where she can't see the smoke burn it to the ground." Roman nodded. When they got outside Dean got on his horse and put Katie Lea on his horse in front of halfway through the ride she felt something hard on her lower back."Hey asshole why don't you get your dick off my back" she said just loud enough for him to hear."Wow someone has a mouth like a sailor I like that" he said as he gently bit her ear" She elbowed him roughly in the stomach."Keep your mouth and hands to yourself" She said then growled at growled back at her then squeezed one of her she hit him in the winched in both continued hitting eachother all the way back to his castle. He liked a girl with a little fire in her. Once they arrived at his castle he showed her to her room which was also his and told her the wedding was also showed his face to her and said she was to call him master outside the bedroom but his real name was Dean Ambrose. Then he told her to take a shower and shave because he would thought totally disgusted did shave but not because he told her to but because she usually did. When she got out of the bath she was annoyed to find a thin silk nightgown and no underwear. She climbed into bed and quickly covered herself up with the sheets so the mysterious man wouldn't see her like this. He came in not to long after she laid down."I know your not asleep yet you can stop faking it"he said. Then he reached under the sheets and stuck his hand up her nightgown to make sure she had punched him giving him a bloody lip. "Damn nice punch." he said wiping the blood off his striped down until he was naked and climbed in the bed next to you. "Why are you naked!'she said quickly moving away from him."This is how I sleep and its ok for tonight but after tonight you will sleep naked also." he said pulling her closer to him until she felt something on her back."Get your dick off my back or I will cut it off while you are sleeping" she said making him move further away from her. The next morning when she woke up he was already a servant brought her breakfast. After she was done eating 3 other servants came to get her ready for the that night she was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white strapless dress. After the wedding he carried her back to their room. She knew what was about to happen since it was their honeymoon and she was scared. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was nervous and had never done this before. She felt like she had to do it though to protect her kingdom."Im sorry but we have to do this its a tradition" he said. She just nodded knowing he was right. He slowly started undressing her kissing her as he did it trying to calm her nerves. "Wait what if you get drunk so you don't remember this and the pain isn't as bad"he five drinks later she barley knew who he was and was all over him. Once he noticed this he undressed himself. Before he was even fully undressed she was already rubbing his member through his boxers. Once he was completely undressed she started giving him a blowjob. She grabbed his large member in her hands and began to stroke it. Then she licked the tip making him began to tease him like this for a little longer until she finally took his length in her mouth. She started deep throating him and he was loving every second of it. He even grabbed handfuls of her hair and started pushing more of her onto his member. He pushed her onto her back before he could climax. "Now its your turn"he said started playing with her clit then suddenly started eating her out. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly thrust a finger inside of her then added another. She loved this feeling and couldn't help but moan. She even started bucking her hips in an attempt to get his fingers deeper inside her. He didn't let this happen though and continued to tease her. "Tell me what you want" He said "I want your dick deep inside my pussy. She said moaning again as he sped up his fingers. What was that I couldn't hear you"he said teasing her. "I...I want you to...fuck me."What I didn't hear that say it louder" he said speeding up his fingers."Fuck me! I want you to fuck my brains out master.I..I need your big throbbing cock deep inside me" She said. He was so ready he couldn't wait any longer so he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Then he gently thrust into must have been so drunk that it didn't hurt to bad because she just winched a little. Then when she gave him the signal saying it was ok to continue he started thrusting into her like an animal. He was being rough but surprisingly she loved was loving how tight she was but it motivated him to go faster. She was moaning and it made him go faster."Mmmm yah thats it faster" she sped up at a crazy pace he didn't even know he could go that fast."She let out a moan as she followed close behind her and let out a growl when he was still recovering when she rolled him off of her and started hovering over his member teasing him. He tried to thrust up to get him inside her but she wouldn't let went down just enough so that the tip of his member was inside of her. Then without warning she started going down on couldn't believe this girl had recovered so quickly. Then he saw her boobs bouncing up and down as she rode him so he grabbed them squeezing them tightly and flicking her nipples once again both orgasmed and then she laid beside him and fell asleep with him still inside of couldn't believe what just happened he loved it but he knew she would regret it in the morning so he decided to enjoy it while he could.

He was right the next morning he was awakened after he was kicked off the bed. "Owww what the hell was that for"he yelled. "I wake up and you're still inside of me after one time couldn't you just stop" she said with anger in her made him smile "Actually you are the one that didn't want to stop and he told her everything that happened last night. "Fuck me" she said under her breath after noticing that he was probably didn't think he had heard her but apparently he had. "I already did that twice last night but if you want me to I will do it again" he said just glared at him "dont you have somewhere to be you perv". Then she noticed a bite mark on one of her breasts "did you bite me!" she said shocked. "I bit you let me see" he said moving closer to her. "No" "Why not"he asked."Because its on my breast"she said blushing. "So its nothing I haven't already seen" he replied. "Get out of here so I can take a shower you perv" she said getting up with the blanket wrapped around her body he got changed and left since he had some other duties to attend told her to stay in the room but her being the girl she was took that as leave the room to make him mad. She walked around for a little bit till she felt a pair of arms pick her up like a sack of potatoes."Hey put me down" she said. Then she noticed it was Roman who was one of the king's most trusted guards. "You're taking me to him aren't you" she said flately. "Yep" was Roman's only took her into the throne room "My lord look what I found wandering the castle. I believe she belongs to you."Roman said putting her down and leaving. "I specifically told you not to leave that room so why did you" Dean asked sounding aggravated."I got bored" was her only picked her up like Roman had and carried her back to their room. When they got in the room he dropped her on the bed "I thought I told you to stay here and you disobeyed me" he said angrily."You're right you did tell me to stay in the room which is exactly why I didn' 's boring being in here all day."she said defiantly. "I am your king and when I tell you to do something you do it or else"He growled. "Or else what you rape me or torture me!" She yelled. "Or else you will end up dead like your people!" He yelled instantly regretting saying that."What...you promised me you wouldn't kill them if I came here with you. You bastard how could you!"She said then tried to punch he caught both her fists then she broke down into just watched her and when she saw this she yelled "Get away from me you monster I hate you!"After he said this he just smirked then said "Get undressed and get in bed so I can teach you a lesson". When she didn't do as she was told he got angry."Fine if you aren't going to get on the bed we can do this on the floor. He said cutting her dress off with a knife. Then after he had completely undressed her he flipped her over and started spanking her"this will teach you to obey me". Then when he was done spanking her he roughly thrust his member into her. She yelped in surprise he was being very rough with her. She wasn't about to give him any satisfaction in this though she just laid there not even looking at him. This made him angry "Come on you know you like at me! I will make you moan my name and I will not stop until you do!"he yelled thrusting deeper into pounded into her even after he climaxes later he passed out from exhaustion. He was still deep inside her and laying on top of her so she couldn't move. All she could do was cry herself to next morning she tried to move her legs to get him out of her but they hurt to made it worse was that she was on the floor covered in his sticky juices. She decided she had to get away from this monster. So she used her arms to push him up enough for her to slip out from under him. She dragged herself with her arms into the bathroom and started a warm bath. She was relaxing in the bath with her eyes closed when she felt her breasts being squeezed. She went to punch him but her hands were bound together. "Whats wrong you can't fight back" he said kissing her. She bit his lip so he would stop even tasting felt this and instead of pulling back he growled and continued kissing her. She just thought about what else she could do to get this sick fuck off of finally stopped kissing her when they both needed air. Then she got an idea she had to trick him into getting in the tub with her much to her disgust."Master this tub is too big for just me why don't you join me" she did this not even being suspicious about her sudden change of heart. Once he was in the tub she continued her plan."Master I would love to put my hands all over your god like body"she said untied her and right after he did he was in had hit him in the groin and was now crawling out of the he finally got up she was no where to be seen. But he knew she was in the room somewhere since the door was locked. He looked for her but couldn't find her so he acted like he was going to sighed in relief thinking he was gone but screamed as she felt her leg being grabbed as she was dragged out from under the bed."Did you really think you could get away that easily?"He asked smiling."I have to go deal with a few prisoners."he said frowning. "I'm coming with you as queen I should get to see some with your temper theres no telling what you do to people."she said getting dressed to go with him."What about your legs?" "You kill all my people, lie to me, then rape me which caused my legs yet you care now." she said angrily. "Im sorry I shouldn't have done that if you want to go I will carry you."He said reaching to pick her jerked away"don't touch me I can do it by myself" she said getting to her could tell she was in unbearable pain as she tried to walk and collapsed onto the tried to help her but she once again pushed him away."I will crawl into that room before I have you touch me"she said angrily as she started to crawl down the hall. He lost his temper"Fine see if I care!"he yelled storming waited in the throne room alone 10 minutes before she finally crawled in the room and into her first we have Heath Slater who is charged with stealing bread from the didn't even hesitate ""Guilty take him away" "Wait can't you see he did this because he was you have a family Heath?" "Yes I live with my two sisters they are only 11 years old.I know what I did was wrong but they were starving.I apologize my queen." Heath said bowing. "Well clearly you are sorry and were just trying to do whats right but I can't just let you go. Would you be willing to work with the baker to repay him for trying to steal his bread and as for your sisters they can stay here and I will personally adopt them and take care of them."she said "Yes my queen thank you" he said."Alright you are dismissed" she said. "Wait did I tell you that you could do this"Dean said angrily."I don't need your permission."she said."I am the king you will obey me" he growled. They were interrupted when another man was brought in."Hello Dean and hello you must be Dean's bitch"the man said gesturing towards Katie Lea. This made her angry but before she could say anything Dean spoke"she is your queen and you should treat her with respect Mark" Dean said sternly. "I see you are here on rape charges"she said interrupting the men."I didn't rape no one that whore wanted even if I did rape her you have no proof."Mark said. Dean knew this was true unless he could get a confession from Mark. "Wait from the look of your yellow teeth you drink a there are no places to get drinks around here so you brew it yourself. And I know you live in the woods so there aren't many people around. Im pretty sure if she was a whore she would stay in town where there are many people instead of going into the woods for one. She was most likely lost in the woods. If you don't mind me asking did she physically tell you she wanted you to fuck her." Katie Lea asked. "Well no but by the way she was dressed I could tell what she wanted."Mark said. "How do you know she wasn't just poor?"she asked. "Listen here you little bitch…"Mark said."Silence! You shall not talk to your queen like that and I have reached a verdict you are guilty as charged and are to be take him away."Dean said."Wow what a acted like he knew you do you know him" she asked. "Yes his name is Mark Henry and he has been here on previous rape charges but I never had the proof to kill him for are very good at this thank you. But don't think I am not still mad about adopting two 11 year old girls without my permission"Dean picked her up and carried her to their room she tried to protest but he held her tight so that she couldn't get put her on the bed and she was surprised at how gentle he was being. "Dean I plan on keeping my promise and adopting those two girls they need tomorrow I am going to go get them"Katie Lea said seriously. "You are the stubbornest girl I have ever met." he said he got closer to her then whispered in her ear "And I love it".After he said that he licked her cheek before she pushed him away and glared at him. "Keep your hands to yourself and close your eyes" she said. "why am I closing my eyes"he asked. "Because i'm changing" she said seriously. "Fine but its nothing I haven't seen before"he said closing his got naked and quickly rushed under the sheets so he couldn't see her naked. Once she was covered she told him he could look he undressed himself looking at her the whole he climbed into bed with her and put his dick against her back knowing it would annoy her. She growled and he immediately moved next day he woke up and she was already dressed."Are you going already" he asked getting up out of the bed not even trying to hide his naked body. "Whoa put that thing away"she said throwing a blanket at him. He just laughed and went to get dressed. "I'm leaving I will be back soon"she said as she walked out the door.

She was standing in front of what like a shack that was about to fall knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A very skinny girl with red curly hair answered the door."Hello my brother Heath told us about you my queen"the girl said bowing. Katie Lea couldn't help but smile at how polite the girl was."Hello my name is Katie Lea but most people call me Katie my queen makes me feel old I am only I ask what your name is," Katie Lea asked politely. "Anna and my sisters name is Sara she is inside. Please come in"Anna said opening the door. Anna led Katie inside of the one room shack and saw a girl who looked a lot like Anna except her hair was black. "You girls look hungry come on when we get back to the castle you can have a real meal"Katie said leading them out the they were outside they all got into a carriage. "There are just a few things I need to tell you"Dean the king gets grouchy you need anything feel free to ask me." Katie said smiling at they got to the castle Katie gave them a tour of the castle then took them to the dining room to that she told them they could explore if they wanted. "can you come with us Katie" Sara asked."Of course I can if you want me to"she said smiling. I have something I want to show you guys she said leading them to one of the two passages she had found."Wow this is cool you're a good explored"Anna said."Thats not all here is some paint feel free to paint on the walls of this room. Im really sorry but I have to go check on the king"Katie said leaving. "Wait can we come to we want to meet the king"Sara and Anna both begged. "Of course come on" Katie said leaving again. They found him in the throne room talking to his captain of the guard he was done talking to Roman they all approached."Hey Dean these are the two girls"Katie said gesturing towards both girls. They both bowed."Hello my king I am Anna and this is Sara" Anna said introducing both of them."Hello girls please make yourself at home and you can call me Dean"he said looking at the girls."Im sorry to cut this meeting short but will you girls please excuse us I need to talk to Katie alone." Dean told them politely. Sara and Anna started walking out singing "Dean and Katie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G". This made Katie blush and Dean grin. "I need to talk to you about those girls"Dean said. "Alright go ahead and don't try to tell me you don't like them I can tell you do."Katie said before he could continue."Thats not what I was going to say they are cute and funny and will one day make beautiful brides for other got angry "so you are just doing this to benefit I thought you actually cared about them."Katie said then ran out of the room."No thats not what I meant come back" he said chasing after her. He found her in their was sitting on the bed and looked pissed. Once she saw Dean she got up and walked to the followed her locking the bathroom door behind them. "Your not leaving till we work this out"he said looking at her. "There is nothing to talk about "she said still looking away from him. "Look at me I know something is bothering you what is it"he asked. "Well I didn't want to have a man holding me back I just wanted to be free and I want the girls to be able to be free until they chose who they wanted to marry." she said turning to look at Dean."Well lets not talk about that now then we will talk about it in a few years when we have then we will teach them how to be princesses."Dean said not wanting to argue about it."Fine i'm going to tell them goodnight and check on them you should come to" Katie said. "Fine"Dean said following had separate rooms but they were both in Anna's room not wanting to be they told both girls goodnight they went back to their next day the girls both went to lady lessons. In their opinions it was boring and they would much rather be exploring. Katie said it was a requirement that every princess know all of this and she knew it was boring. They learned about the history of Hollow Bastion and its previous rulers and even about other was very good with all the school stuff and loved to read while Anna was better at the self defense things Dean taught them.

_One month later_

Katie was watching Dean train Anna and weren't required to know self defense but Dean wanted to teach them anyway. Katie had begun teaching them in their other studies like education and being a lady since her and Dean both wanted to help with their studies. They did this stuff everyday except one day a week they got a free day so they could do what they wanted. dean and Katie had gotten a little closer even though she still threatened to cut his dick off while he was sleeping if he didn't keep it off her back while they wasn't just trying to be a sick perv he just loved annoying was watching Dean train the girls she loved how well he handled the girls. He noticed her standing there and told the girls the lesson was over for today and that they could eat and go to bed or do whatever they wanted. Once they left he quickly followed her back to their room."Hey did you see them is wonderful with a sword and Sara is good with a bow."Dean laughed at how excited Dean was."Sounds like someone is getting soft"Katie said laughing. Dean pushed her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head laughing."Wanna say that again "he said playfully. "Dean Ambrose king of Hollow Bastion is a big teddy bear"she said smiling."I think you need to be punished for that" he said they were interrupted when they heard Anna "Eww are yall about to start kissing" Anna said quickly got off Katie and they both started blushing. "No"they both said at the same time."Well I will leave you alone I just wanted to say goodnight"Anna said leaving. Once she left Dean got up and locked the i'm going to take a bath then I will see you in bed"he said winking at her. "Just go take a shower you perv"she said throwing a pillow at him. She was asleep until she was woken up by something falling on top of her she opened her eyes she say that it was Dean."Get off of me"she said trying to squirm out from under him."This is your punishment if you think i'm a teddy bear then im gonna hug you like one"he said laughing."Uggh your crushing me get off" she said still trying to about ten minutes of struggling she was exhausted then she realized he was asleep so she gave up knowing it was pointless to try and squirm she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning to find him still on top of her."Dean I have to get up get off of me"she said trying to push him off."Why are you up so early"Dean said still tired."I have to teach the girls today"she said still trying to push him off. "Okay I will get off when you give me a kiss on the lips" he said grinning."No"she said defiantly. "Fine then I can stay like this all day" Dean said. They laid like this for hours neither of them giving she got an idea she bit his ear since it was in biting range of her."Ow two can play at that game he said biting her neck but then instead of pulling her away he sucked on it until he gave her a let out a quiet moan hoping he didn't hear it but he had. "I guess you liked that didn't you" he said smirking then did it again". This time she moaned his name. Then she started letting her hands roam all over his muscular body as he sucked her her moan then she kissed him biting his lip like the last time. For some reason when she bit his lip it turned him on. "What's the matter Dean do you like when I bite your lip."She said licking his bottom lip this time he growled then pulled her into a rough kiss. He prodded her lips with his tongue trying to get his tongue inside her didn't immediately give it to him so he roughly squeezed one of her breasts which made her open her mouth in shock he took that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for over five minutes before they had to stop to catch their breath. After he caught his breath he began leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down sucking her breasts for a little bit before continuing to her

already wet clit. He saw this and smiled "wow Katie I didn't know you wanted me so badly." This made her blush she was about to say something but was stopped when he started licking her clit. Then without warning he stuck his tongue into tasted like strawberries and he loved it. She thrust her hips upward trying to get his tongue deeper inside of noticed this and purposely pulled his tongue out of her teasingly slow."Hey what was…"Katie began to say before he stuck two fingers inside of her. This caused her to let out a loud moan. He was trying to tease her but making her wait ment he also had to wait and he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He pulled his fingers out of her and positioned himself in front of her looked at her making sure it was ok and when she nodded he didn't hesitate he thrust into her and started pounding her. Her moans made him go even faster. "Faster" she said scratching her nails across her back. "Tell me what you want"Dean said speeding up his thrusts. "I..I want you to...I want you deeper...deeper inside me"She finally managed to say. "Speak up I don't think I heard you right" he said thrusting deeper into her. "I want you to fill my dirty pussy with your big throbbing cock"she said louder this time."Your wish is my command my queen"he said before he started thrusting as deep into her as he could. "Dean I think...I'm gonna.." "Do it cover my cock in your juices"he said interrupting her. He thrust harder into her and even started squeezing her breasts to make her orgasm."Dean"she moaned as she climaxed. After a few more thrusts he also climaxed and collapsed on top of her in pulled out and laid next to her holding her in his arms. This was the first night where he had his dick pressed against her lower back that she didn't complain. "I love you" he whispered in her ear thinking she was asleep. But to his surprise she replied "I love you to"

* * *

_This was my first story with a lemon so I hope it was ok.I think I will also eventually make a story for the two girls please review your thoughts positive or negative. And I will write a certain pairing for you if you request it._


End file.
